Painting The Past
by egyptian fairytale
Summary: Ginny convinces Hermione to model for a live art class with nothing on but a smile. What happens when Draco Malfoy happens to have signed up for the class and he seems pleased to see her, all of her.         Please please review.


Hermione's POV

It was cold outside and I was tucked up under the warm covers of my bed trying to prevent Winter from piercing my skin. It wasn't just Winter I was hiding from, I was hiding from everything, my entire life.

I had just broken up with my boyfriend after just under 2 years of being together. I just wanted ti shrivel up in a dark hole and go to sleep. I didn't want to face the world when the world made me feel how I was feeling now.

You would think that I had it all; successful, a great job, money and until a week ago a boyfriend but when you do look behind the first few layers you uncover a whole new situation.

My head sank into the soft pillows beneath me and soon fell asleep in a desperate attempt to forget.

I awoke the next day to a load thumping noise. It started faint but then the sound was pounding in my ears and I got up out of bed to see where it was coming from.

I wondered out into the hall and realised that it was someone knocking at the door. I approached the wooden frame and then twisted the silver key in the lock to fine an agitated Ginny on the other side.

She didn't look happy, but she didn't look angry. More frustrated and fed up.

"Hey Ginny what are you doing here?"

She walked inside her flaming red hair spewing out behind her.

"Hermione I have had enough of this! You have been moping around in your apartment for over a week and that is it!"

I didn't dare say anything but I didn't want to be dragged out of my languid and depressed state, I just wanted to wallow in it.

"You have to get out of this apartment and do something with your life. I know your boyfriend cheated on you but are you really going to let a bastard like that ruin your life and make you this miserable?"

Maybe she was right, she probably was but I was still reluctant to come face to face with the outside world again and besides Ginny didn't know what it was like. I knew I would subside to her attack to relaunch my life.

"Ginny I really don't think..."

She broke me off and continued in her force full tone.

"Hermione, I know you've been through a rough time but you're getting dressed and you're coming out with me!"

I didn't dare make any objection when she was in this type of mood so I nodded and headed into my darkened room. I pulled on a pair of scruffy jeans and a tank top making absolutely no effort what so ever.

I rejoined Ginny in the hallway, she looked me up and down a couple of times and then shrugged as I grabbed my coat and we headed out the door.

After about ten minutes we sat down in a small cafe and got something to eat. I knew Ginny was going to start giving me a lecture and telling me that I needed to put myself back out there.

She sipped her tea with pursed lips as she gazed at me from across the table. There was not a single hair on her head out of place or knotted and she was dressed in a smart pair of jeans and a jacket.

I could only imagine what I looked like, hair going off in all directions, clothes probably dirty and no make up.

I knew she was going to start on me soon because she put her cup back down on the table and took a deep breath.

"Look Hermione I know you have had a bash in your confidence bit you can't let it bring you down you need to do something to give yourself a self esteem boost"

I knew I was returning her words with a vague expression on my face and she obviously tell that I wasn't really taking note of anything she was saying.

"Hermione!"

Uhh I had had enough whatever she wanted me to do, as long as I was back in my bed by the end of it all.

"OK GINNY, FINE! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

She was obviously taken a back by my loud and aggressive response and several other people scattered around the room turned their heads to look out way.

She widened her eyes to tell me off for my sudden outburst, to be honest I couldn't care less what anyone thought of me.

I then noticed Ginny pull out her chair and she walked over to a notice board that was hanging on the wall in the corner of the room. She jerked two pieces of paper off the cork board and sat back down in her chair.

I groaned as she pushed them in my direction knowing that she would want me to make some positive response to at least one of them.

I looked down at the slightly crumpled, glossy pieces of paper and began to read what they said.

'Live model wanted for art class.' and 'pole dancing lessons for live show'

I looked at her in disbelief at her outrageous suggestions, how could she possibly think that she was going to persuade me to even consider either of these options.

"Ginny you can't be serious!"

She snorted and looked in the other direction dismissing my strong objection to both of her ideas.

"Hermione you are gong to choose one of these and if you don't then I will be at your apartment everyday bugging you to get up and sometimes I'll rind your phone at 5:00am to wake you up!"

Oh she was being mean she knew there was no way I was going be sleep deprived. Why wouldn't she just leave me alone to slowly decompose in my bed.

"Oh Ginny stop being so pushy I am an adult, I can take care of myself!"

"Well you obviously can't, your kitchen is filled with empty ready meal boxes and ice cream tubs, your washing basket is overflowing and all you ever wear are things that resemble sacks."

Why did she have to always be right it was so unfair. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this one besides she was just trying to give my confidence the boost that it needed.

"Oh alright I will think about it, but for now will you please just shut up you are drilling holes in my ears."

She smiled in satisfaction that she had won and once again picked up her tea and drank through a slightly sly smirk.

...

I was back in bed, my sanctuary, my heaven and my only comfort (not including chocolate). But then I heard that same loud knocking sound on my door.

I groaned into my pillow but then got up and answered a surely awaiting Ginny. I pulled back the door and Ginny walked in with the same two pieces of paper she had presented me with in the cafe the day before.

"Right you are going to choose one of these right now!"

She put both pieces of paper behind her back and shuffled them around in both of her hands.

"Ginny honestly..."

She gave me a fierce look which sent daggers in my direction, I poked one of her arms and then she revealed the live model wanted for art class. I couldn't believe this I can't believe she was going to make me pose without anything on infront of a room full of strangers and then let them draw me.

"You're not actually going to make me do this are you? I mean if you're trying to give me a confidence boost then there is a pot of Ben and Jerry's in the freezer. Those are the only men I need in my life right now!"

She shook her head and walked into the kitchen. I saw her open the freezer and pull out the ice cream then she did the unthinkable, she put it in the bin.

"Ok thats it, you can make me do the art class thing but you cannot ever force a break up between me and ice cream."

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow at the art gallery just down the road from here"

I nodded and smiled sarcastically as I ushered her out of the door. I shut it behind me and ran into the kitchen and retrieved the tub of ice cream from the bin and right then I knew that I really did need to get out of this stage I had gone to the point of fishing food out of the bin. Ginny was right and as much as it pained me to admit that I needed her for now I would retreat back to my bed.

I slept longer than I had ever slept before perhaps my body was just trying to cram as much in as possible before I would be pulled out of it for ever.

I quickly looked at the time and jumped into the shower for what felt like the first time in months, the hot water ran down my back ultimately washing away the memories of my past relationship, but it felt good a new start was what I needed.

I grabbed a towel and quickly dried off and got dressed. I had no idea what I had let myself in for but Ginny was often right about this sort of thing. She had gone through a bad break up before and she did something drastic just like I was about to do and it launched her into a new lease of life again. So maybe it would do the same thing for me.

I pulled my coat over my shoulders and slipped into some of my 'comfy' shoes and walked out of the door. As I slowly strolled down the street and began to realise what I had let myself in for and before I knew it I was outside the gallery door.

Maybe this was just too much, I wasn't ready for this. I was just about to turn around and go back to my sanctuary when Ginny opened the door and pulled me inside seeing my hesitation.

"Ginny I know you are trying to help me and everything but this is a really big thing and I don't think I can do it."

"Hermione I know it's quite a big thing, especially for you but I really think it's going to help."

She didn't wait for my retaliation and just pulled me over to the woman sitting behind a rounded desk in the corner of the room.

"Hermione Granger, she is the live model for the art class."

The woman looked very formal and she gave me a slightly judgmental look as she directed us to a door on the right. I think Ginny noticed her expression as well as me because she thanked the woman very sarcastically.

As I stepped into the room I could hear the chattering of voices coming from the room next door and I suddenly felt very very nervous. I thought I could just make a dash for it before Ginny would notice but she plonked me down on the stool in front of the mirror that was suspended on the cream walls.

She tossed a white dressing gown that was hanging on the inside of the door.

"Right come on this will be good for you and just think you will probably never see any of the people in that room ever again."

She was probably right but it didn't really make me feel any warmer towards the idea of being drawn with no clothes on by a dozen strangers.I knew there was no going back now.

Ginny turned to face the door while I slipped into the white robe and folded my clothes before I put them down on the chair.

"Ok Ginny I'm done"

She turned back around to face me and gave me a smile.

"I really think this will help you know, you may hate me right now but you will thank me at the end of it."

I rolled my eyes at her making it obvious that I disagreed.

"Thank you though Ginny, I know you are doing this for me"

Then she gave me the reassuring smile that I was looking for and she pushed me out through the door and into the room of aspiring artists. I stepped into the room and into the eyes of the Italian man who was just about to introduce me to the class of strangers.

I glanced around the room and now familiarity was brought to life in any of their faces, except one... The platinum hair, the molten eyes and the arrogant posture of one Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly I felt like shrivelling up in embarassmnet, my very worst nightmare was being brought to life in a very vivid reality.

His eyes were burning with lust and a very arrogant smirk crept across his mouth and when he winked all of my self respect began to crumble away.

I sat down on the red couch that was positioned in the centre of the room and tried to prolong my dignity for as long as I could. Then the now pushy Italian man gave me a look that said, lose the robe and pose in an artistically challenging position.

I knew I couldn't get out of this now, I was going to murder Ginny at the end of this. I slowly began to untie the loose knot that came undone far to quickly for my liking, I peeled the soft fabric away from my shoulders and began to slowly shift out of it.

I decided that the only thing I was prolonging was my mortification and most certainly not my dignity. So I closed my eyes and tossed the robe aside. I felt like killing myself there and then it would be the humane thing to do.

I didn't want to open my eyes but I knew I would have to at some point so I slowly opened my closed lids. I glanced around the room at all the concentrated expressions on every body's faces but I assumed every body's but one. I could feel his scorching gaze burning over every inch of me .

I couldn't bare the thought of myself being etched permantly on paper forever and for him to see whenever he wanted. I wanted to run away and never come back, Ginny was so dead.

I met his gaze for a moment, his face was practically burning and he had such an annoying smile across his face, I wanted to punch him into oblivion.

It felt like I had been lying on that couch for an eternity and that I would never get to leave until the now lovely Italian clapped his hands together and handed me back my robe.

He thanked me and everyone in the class clapped I looked over at him, he was sat back casually in his chair and clapping painfully slowly. I ran out of the room and never wanted to look back, I knew this had been a bad idea and I was right.

Ginny had left a note stuck to the mirror apologizing about the fact that she had to leave because Harry had called about something urgent.

I sat down in the stool with my head in my hands and screamed inside my body. I would never live this down Draco Malfoy was a complete arsehole and everyone sane knew it.

I wanted my men back my Ben and Jerry the only ones that would never hurt me or break up with me, they may cause dramatic weight gain in the long run, but no broken hearts.

I jumped when I saw the door slowly open and none other than Malfoy proudly strode in, with his hands in his pockets and a very satisfactory look on his face.

"Well, well, well Granger I never thought you were the type"

"Piss off Malfoy, if you ever mention this to anybody I swear I will kill you myself!"

He rested against the mirror and laughed at my defensive and aggressive attempt to threaten him.

"If it makes any difference Granger I wasn't dissapointed..."

Oh he was so full of himself I had had enough he was just too annoying to tolerate anymore. I approached him and I suddenly tripped and fell into his toned chest.

With that he pushed me up against the wall behind him and he began kissing down my neck. I struggles for a moment but then subsided to his art class may not have been the confidence boost I wanted, but this certainly was.

"Granger just know I am still taking that picture home with me."

I stamped my foot hard on his and he flinched slightly. Then his lips melted into mine his tongue pushed my lips open and his tongue collided with mine it was a battle for dominance that he very soon won, but I didn't care.

His hands were running up my back and then tugging my hair, I ran my my hands around his neck and his jacket slid off and fell to the ground. I ran my hands over his toned chest never breaking contact with his mouth.

I pulled his shirt over his head, leaving his hair completely disheveled. He rested his hands on my shoulders and slowly pushed aside my safety blanket in the form of a robe that I didn't need to protect me anymore.

His lips kissed along my neck and down across my shoulder blade and then my robe fell to the ground and I was now completely out there not only for him but to the rest of the World and I didn't Ben or Jerry anymore as I sank into complete passion and pleasure.

**I hope everyone liked it reviews would be much appreciated whether they be good or bad I love getting them. **


End file.
